Problem: A play has two different male roles, two different female roles and two different roles that can be either gender. Only a man can be assigned to a male role, and only a woman can be assigned to a female role. If five men and six women audition, in how many ways can the six roles be assigned?
Explanation: We start with the most restrictive conditions: the roles that are not open to both men and women.  First, we will fill the two male roles. There are 5 men, so there are $5 \cdot 4= 20$ ways to assign 2 of the 5 men to the distinct male roles. Doing the same for the female roles, there are $6 \cdot 5 = 30$ ways. Finally, of the $5+6 - 2 - 2 = 7$ remaining actors, there are $7 \cdot 6 = 42$ ways to assign the leftovers to the either-gender roles. Multiplying, there are $20 \cdot 30 \cdot 42 = \boxed{25200}$ ways of assigning the six roles.